


Lighthouse In The Dark

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Bruce Wayne, Poor Jason - Freeform, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal comes back to fight for his friends and family.





	Lighthouse In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Once again total divergence. Hope you enjoy as always. I may squeeze out one more story before I take my 40 day fanfic sabbatical to focus on my novel.

Hal glared furiously at the Black Lantern hovering before him. Red rage flicked to life in his eyes as he stared down the lantern. Hands trembling in fists at his sides, he demanded, "Let them go,"

Smug eyes studied him from beneath the cowl. Spreading his arms palms open, "Or what Green Lantern," he asked with mock interest. Behind him, there was shuffling as the horde of decomposing Justice League members and other fallen heroes parted. 

Even in their decayed state Hal easily recognized them. Heart thundering in his ears he swallowed back his tears. He watched as Bruce and Barry came to stand on either side of Black Hand, bit back the disgusted sound when they rested their faces in his hands like loyal pets. Energy glowed over his body white eyes burned menacingly, "I came back from death for hi... them, you're going to regret this,"

Looking bored, "Yes that was rather impressive," his tone implying it was anything but. A playful smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, "You managed to escape death, yes, but they did not," tugging both former heroes so they slumped down into a bow. Amusement lit up his face as he laughed at the angry scowl.

"Let them go you, son of a bitch," he snarled, ring at the ready.

"Tell you what," he raised himself hovering several feet off the ground, dangling both men with him, "Choose one and if you can master the ring, if you can free him from the hold of the Black Lanterns he is yours. Take him and carve out your own existence. I will leave you untouched,"

The glowing white faltered, revealing green eyes flicking between his beloved speedster and his former lover. Hesitantly he opened his mouth only to close it once more. 

"Tick tock, Jordan," he clutched them much more tightly, bones protested under his grasp.

A pained expression crossed his face, "Batman," he said with a shaky breath. He cast a forlorn glance to Barry.

"Very well," he threw the Dark Knight at him, "I'll leave you both to it and don't worry about your other pet he'll be well tended," a dark chuckle as he flew off still holding Barry roughly.

Teeth bared he clutched his hair tightly for a moment before Bruce was attacking him. Eyes hardened, searching the face, "Bruce," he said softly, fingers grazing the jaw he was keeping from biting down on him, "Bruce give me your ring. I know some part of you is still in there fighting for control,"

The creature he had become barely acknowledged the words snapping viciously at him. The distance between them erased as he was held close in the lantern's embrace. Teeth pressed into the glowing shoulder. The suit was the only thing protecting him from that infectious bite. Still, it fought to do harm to the Green Lantern, struggled against the hold.

Holding Bruce tightly he hummed an aimless tune, forcing the other man to feel his presence, projecting his soul, "Come on, Spooky, come back to me," he murmured pulling back the cowl. When the resistant fighting finally stilled. Drawing back just far enough to allow for a kiss he ignored the bitter churn in his heart. As he anticipated his lip was bitten hard enough to draw blood.

Blue eyes blinked back at him intelligently, widening with shock. Fighting the urge to keep the brunette in place, he asked in a trembling voice, "How did you do that,"

Shrugging, "I knew you were in there somewhere," holding the ring between his thumb and index finger as it resized to fit him.

"You took a shot in the dark," it came out in a frustrated huff, "What are you going to do now,"

Not meeting the irritated gaze, "Gotta take command of the ring if we want to save everyone,"

As he expected Bruce pointed out that that was hardly a plan with very little chance of success, "Can't you for once come up with an intelligent plan or give me a chance to," he demanded voice growing desperate "Hal wait! Even you can't do this," watching Hal slip on the ring.

"He should have taken my offer and fled with you the moment you were freed," the Black Lantern returned dropping the speedster in a crumpled heap at his feet. They both watched as the green suit darkened while Hal fell to his knees.

There was emptiness, mindless emptiness and a desire to obey the man hovering before him and the being behind him. It was consuming, devouring his will to fight until his eyes came to rest on those of the red-clad hero. Gritting his teeth against the scream that wanted to tear from his chest he pushed back against that desire. He could see Bruce speaking to him while cautiously keeping his distance, blue eyes widening in horror. Feeling the flesh breaking down all over his body he knew the reason. Once again the pull of oblivion dug its claws into his mind.

A voice echoed familiarly in his head saying only two words, "Emotional Tether," His eyes zeroed in on Barry once more remembering the feel of him in his arms. Clenching his fists a growl thundered from deep in his chest. Barry had jumped believing he would catch him. Barry believed he could accomplish the impossible because he was Hal Jordan.

"I have mastered every ring on the spectrum," he gritted, "When others said it couldn't be done I did it. I did it all for the people I love," he rose to his feet staring challengingly down at the man before him, "I've already beaten death twice," his eyes steadied on Barry's, "And now I'm going to master it, all for him,"

The construct was massive, bigger than anything he had ever made before as the reaper towered over the other man its scythe in hand. Readying himself to fight the Black Lantern and his commander. 

Kyle burst through the darkened sky followed by the full spectrum of Lantern Corps against this common enemy. Many had escaped the hold of the rings with the reemergence of Hal. They paused as the lone lantern battled the giant skeletal creature that had revealed itself. Different colored constructs impacted it to little avail.

"Find the power source and destroy it," Hal ordered as he was thrown backward.

Kyle flew closer, "What about you. Nekron is no easy opponent," he tried to reason with the older man. His heart still ached with the memory of allowing Hal to sacrifice himself.

A lopsided cocky grin, "I gave you an order, Lantern," he swung the scythe tearing chest open, "Find the source and save our friends. Leave this asshole to me," the easy grin was offset by the determination radiating from the green eyes. It told him, Hal was in this fight until he won and he had every intention of winning.

With one more nod, Kyle and the other lanterns took flight. Hal knew he would feel it when they were successful so he only battled on.

Claws tore at his construct ripping the flesh from his own body. Still, he didn't hesitate to close the gap. Both of them crashed to the ground as something sharp pierced his stomach.

Faces close, "The problem with connecting a construct to your soul, Lantern, is that you become just as damaged," fetid breath washed over him as Nekron laughed.

The reaper only spat blackened ichor into the laughing face before cackling along with Hal, "My soul knows how to take a beating," 

He felt the exact moment the power weakened in the ring. His body was fatigued, soul weary. He hefted his scythe one last time just as their power supply was cut, fueling his construct entirely with his soul. The cut was clean, beheading the entity leaving Black Hand panting and bloody upon the ground. 

Standing over him glowing brilliantly green Hal had his ring aimed. Batman joined him power damping cuffs withdrawn. Other league members encircled him menacingly as Hal held him in place with a construct.

Nocking an arrow Oliver growled, "This asshole deserves to die," the arrow hummed faintly with its vibration.

Feeling exhausted he knew his construct wouldn't hold much longer his mouth twitched into a grin. Before Bruce could protest it was loosed and caught. An arrow with red fletching pierced the man's skull in the same breath that he had stopped the other arrow.

 

 

At the Watchtower everyone was gathered. Hal was in the med bay with an IV in each arm one filled with blood to replace the surprisingly large amount he had lost. He had half expected Barry to come to see him and permit him a chance to explain himself.

Batman's voice thundered, "We were completely unprepared for this threat. We cannot allow for that kind of lapse to occur ever again,"

The other three Green Lanterns nodded their agreement, "If Kyle had not been able to bring Hal back the universe would have been consumed by death," John admitted quietly.

"I thought it was you destroying the power source that saved everyone," Clark looked to Kyle slightly confused.

Bro'Dee entered, speaking in his soothing voice, "Only after Hal had been revived did the other lanterns have the power to break free from the hold of the Black Lantern Corps," a fond smile pulled across his face, "And those that were able drew their very strength from him,"

Oliver didn't hang around for any more after that, opting instead to go sit beside his friend, "I'm sorry," he atoned looking at his hands, sitting with his friend.

Hal sat up a bit straighter, "I know,"

Blue eyes focused on a particularly rough callous, "You died and we never got to get passed my fuck up. The worst part was knowing you died hating me. I would've given anything to change that," he was picking at the dead skin.

Pulling the archer in for an awkward hug, "Never hated you, Ollie. Shit, you didn't even hate me after...," a swallow, "After Parallax,"

"Never baby," smiling, "Already told you, old times, new times, good or bad I'm with you. It's you and me all the time," coughing he rubbed at his eyes briefly, "Damn I missed you, Flyboy,"

After healing up a bit, Hal was making his way to the meeting room knowing everyone was expecting him. Still achy from his fight he walked slowly offering a wave to the cluster of younger heroes in the common room. He could overhear the conversation between Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

"Damian said I went right after you and tore out your throat," the younger red head's voice shook as shame flooded his face, "I'm sorry," he was twisting the engagement ring like he was going to take it off.

Stilling the hand, Roy tipped his face up, "Not that you had control but Walls, Babe, if you are the death that greets me, I will take it with open arms and a smile on my face," pulling him in so their faces were kissably close, "Every single time," before he kissed his fiancee.

Hal couldn't fight the smile as he reflected on how smooth his nephew was. At that moment he caught Jason watching them with an almost unreadable expression but Hal knew the feeling behind that look well enough. From his quiet corner, he was squeezing a pack of cigarettes before shaking one out, "I know the feeling, Kid," he thought sympathetically.

When the briefing was over and everyone was given their orders on how to best assist where possible, Batman spoke in a growl, "Hal I need to speak with you a moment," eyes trained on the brunette.

Upon hearing that Barry was the quickest to exit the room. Oliver, however, lingered until Hal waved him off, "What's up, Spooky," he asked tiredly expecting to get reamed for the actions he took.

It took a few breaths for him to realize he was being crowded up against the wall, Batman's face sharing his breathing space, "You pulled me back with a kiss, me and not...," he trailed the unasked question hanging between them.  
Hal Jordan was many things, outright cruel was not among them. Unable to look the other man in the eye he spoke softly, "I needed you," tightening his jaw, "I needed to hear it couldn't be done. Barry wouldn't do that but you, you did exactly what I needed,"

Drawing back his mind doing the calculations, "Barry was the reminder of what was at stake if you failed," he stepped away from the lantern, "Because you don't fail him,"

Still not looking at him, he shrugged. It said everything. So much heartbreaking truth was spoken in that simple shift of muscle, "We done," he asked.

Stepping outside he found Barry waiting in the hallway. Hands behind his back, a boot scuffing the ground. He looked up from under his pale lashes with heartaching vulnerability, "So you and Bruce," sadness poured out from him.

Striding over to the speedster he pressed his fingers to the back of the slender neck thumbs brushing the angle of his jaw as he brought the blade of his nose to Barry's. The kiss was deep, consuming. Hungrily he claimed the blonde's mouth, "It wasn' him who called me home, Baby," he panted against the soft lips.

Taking the lantern's face in his hands he brushed his thumbs over the lips staying close, "I just figured," he shrugged helplessly.

"It's you, Barry, always you, I come home to. I heard you every time you called out to me and I came. You pulled me out of the black emptiness of death. You were my lighthouse in that darkness," he took one of the hands from his face, pressing it over his heart, "For as long as you want me to, I will always fight death and come back to you, every time,"

Blushing deep crimson, "You sure know how to make a guy feel special," he mumbled shyly.

"Wrap your pretty little head around this fact then," he pressed his lips softly to those in front of him once more, "The universe was saved because I had to keep my promise to you," he grinned.

Unable to hide the flushed skin, "Well I must be the luckiest guy in the universe then," offering a blinding smile.

A soft self deprecating smile before Hal looked down for a minute, "No that'd be me the day you agree to marry me," 

Barry froze, blue eyes studying him, "If this is you asking," he paused arching a brow quizzically, "This is you asking right,"

An affirming nod as he watched his boyfriend nervously.

"Well then the answer is yes, will always be yes," he kissed the brunette with everything he had crashing their mouths together, "Gotta keep the lighthouse lit right," he giggled against the lips.


End file.
